Just Say It
by Keliani Caldas
Summary: E ela só queria ouvi-lo dizendo que a amava. HHR


**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertence, tudo é da tia JK.

**Just Say It.**

_E ela só queria ouvi-lo dizendo que a amava._

Eles se beijaram e ele disse que o mundo poderia explodir mas que nunca ele fora tão feliz na vida. Porque estava ali. Com ela, no chão da barraca.

Ele disse que seus olhos castanhos eram bonitos, mesmo ela achando que eles eram mornos e comuns.

Ele não lhe magoava porque aceitava quem era ela. E ela pensou que estaria segura ao seu lado. E ela poderia o amar só por isso. Mas o amava por muito mais.

O amava porque ele tinha humildade quando alguém o tratava especial. Porque tinha cheiro de menta e cerejas que ficava muito mais forte quando ela o beijava. Porque ele se importava com todos mesmo que em algum ponto da sua vida todos o tivessem abandonado.

Ela nunca o abandonou e ela achou que ele poderia amá-la por isso. Achou que se estivesse do seu lado como sua melhor amiga, em algum momento ele perceberia que não havia alguém no mundo que ela se preocupasse mais do que com ele.

Harry a beijara a primeira vez quando estavam a sós, na barraca. E disse que poderiam sonhar em viver juntos um dia. E então os dois se beijaram mais e foram namorados e marido e esposa e tudo um do outro nos meses que estavam ali. Quando ninguém os podia ver, ou interromper.

Mas então ele a deixou.

E com olhos tristes e calados disse que não podiam ficar juntos. Ele tocou seus lábios mais uma vez e mesmo sem ele dizer, ela achou que ele a estava amando. Que realmente era doloroso para ele a perder.

Mas ele só amava a si mesmo.

E tinha medo da rejeição. Esse era o novo pensamento de Hermione quando ela percebera que não se resigna uma grande amor. Não quando ele é grande demais.

"Eles vão ficar desapontados, Hermione" – Ele dissera.

E ela seguiu em frente.

Mas quando aceitou namorar Ron, quando este a trouxe um livro qualquer e flores (Foram lírios, e ela só conseguia pensar em Harry, porque era sua flor preferida, porque tinha o nome de sua mãe) ela viu bem o olhar que Harry a deu.

E depois de tanto tempo. Os olhares deles conversaram e seu coração doeu.

Porque _nada_ podia doer mais do que saudade daquilo que não podia se ter.

Ela viu que agora os olhos dele eram verdes solidão, ela beijou Ron mais uma vez. Para que ele pudesse ver, para que doesse mais e ele percebesse que a culpa era somente dele.

Mas quando beijou Ron, sentiu-se vazia e mesquinha e sentiu-se mais ainda quando desejou sentir menta e cerejas e cabelos assanhados apontados em todas as direções. Mas aquele não era Harry. Era Ron. Ron.

Ron sorriu. E o mundo para ele parecia perfeito e relaxado. Ela quis pertencer à ele. Mas não pertencia.

Ron a chamou para ir embora, estavam na Toca e todos estavam demasiado felizes pelo namoro dos dois. Harry havia sumido pouco depois que vira ela e Ron se beijando, e não havia lugar no mundo que ela queria estar senão fitando o seus olhos e sentindo cereja e menta à tira colo.

Ela foi atrás dele. Outra vez. Ela disse para Ron esperar um minuto. Outra vez.

Harry sorriu quando viu que ela o havia encontrado na parte escura do jardim. Era outono. Era seu aniversário.

Parabéns Hermione, que grande vida você tinha.

Harry a abraçou e encostou sua testa na dela, e falou como se fosse um encantamento, uma súplica, fitando seus olhos, muito perto.

_Muito perto._

"Não vá com ele" E isso foi tudo. Ela esperou por mais. Tinha de haver mais.

"Por que?" sua voz saiu firme e ela não sorriu.

"Eu sei que você não quer ir com ele," – ele parecia prestes a desabar, como se suas tentativas de ser forte não fossem o suficiente. Era uma causa perdida. Lutar contra tudo o que sentia por ela. " Eu não quero que você vá com ele"

"Só por isso? Esse é o único motivo?" – Havia muitos conflitos. E ela só queria ouvi-lo dizendo que a amava.

"Me diga o real motivo e eu faço o que quiser. Serei sua."

Ela nunca quis magoar nenhum Weasley. Nenhum. Nem mesmo a senhora Weasley que vez por outra conseguia ser muito ácida. Hermione sempre escolheria suas obrigações, e seu dever era amar Ron Weasley, era escolher olhos azul-celeste e cheiro de gotas de chocolate que ele estava sempre comendo.

Ela sempre escolheria as suas obrigações. _Exceto se Harry estivesse envolvido_. Sempre fora assim. E isso era o que lhe dava forças para não seguir seu dever. Para enfrentar a todos. Agora não seria diferente, ela sempre fizera tudo por ele.

E só queria que ele fosse corajoso o suficiente para escolhê-la. Para dizer que a amava quando _não deveria amar_.

Porque isto significaria que ele escolheria a rejeição de todos, a decepção. Escolheria o desprezo e só um herói poderia ser forte o suficiente para escolher o desprezo. Quem poderia ser mais herói que Harry Potter?

Ela.

Harry ouvira as últimas palavras que tinham saído da sua boca. Mas continuava calado, covarde.

"Eu amo você, Harry. Eu só preciso que diga de volta. Só isso."

Ele se sentia perdido e sua mente parecia trabalhar muito intensamente. Ele começou

"Eu...É fácil. É claro que eu posso dizer. Eu.."

Mas não disse. Não disse.

E isso mudou tudo.

As palavras se perderam na noite escura. Se perderam no cheiro de menta e cerejas. E ela jamais ouviu. Porque ele não quis admitir, não quis admitir que _lutaria_ por ela.

Ela se desvencilhou de seus braços. E não olhou para trás.

Poderia aprender a pertencer a outra pessoa.

Como ato final, implorou aos ceús que ele não chamasse seu nome porque ela voltaria mesmo que fosse patético, porque seu amor por ele estava acima de si mesma.

Ele não chamou. Ele não disse. Ele não. Não.

_Não a merecia._

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Estou com muitas provas, não deveria estar escrevendo. Deveria estar lendo mais o assunto da minha prova de direito administrativo de amanhã. Mas desde que assisti um episódio de Gossip Girl ( Estou me rendendo a esse mundo de séries e de GG, tinha o maior preconceito) não consegui parar de pensar em HHR!

Espero que tenham gostado, a fic é curtinha, uma short bobinha mas que doeu fazer pq senti toda dor de Hermione de sempre ter lutado por Harry e ele nunca ter coragem de lutar por ela, para que ficassem juntos. Dele ter salvado o mundo bruxo mas ser incapaz de ser um herói pra ela.

Deixem Reviwes, façam uma autora feliz! :D

xoxo.

kkkkk Desculpa gente, tudo culpa de Gossip Girl.


End file.
